


Calculations

by XantunsiaRiveresiana



Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Internal Conflict, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantunsiaRiveresiana/pseuds/XantunsiaRiveresiana
Summary: You know what the odds of success are, but what is "Success" to you?
Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700809





	Calculations

"98%"  
It wasn't quite in such numerical terms, but that's roughly the figure she arrived at  
A 98% chance of survival  
If she let the village burn.  
She had tracked this particular hunt for a while. It was dangerous when approached, but mostly stayed in it's own territory. Still, it was brutally territorial and would chase trespassers to the ends of the earth. The nearby villages had asked her to deal with it, but only after she had asked if there was anything worth slaying in the area. She was finished scouting and planning, and all ready to execute her hunting plan.  
Tomorrow that is.  
What she wasn't ready for was a lost and frightened village boy leading the monster back to an entire village.

"The village burns and you attack tomorrow, 98% chance of survival."  
She recalculated.

"Kill it today, after it destroys the village, 77% chance of survival."  
She recalculated

"Kill it while it attacks the village, 52% chance of survival."  
She recalculated.

"Intercept it before it reaches the village, 23% chance of survival."  
She stopped.

And time followed suit. Locked off in the room in her head was her, these numbers, time, and the voice.  
The calculating, shadowy voice.

"Letting the village burn is the best option." The Shadow said, matter-of-factly.  
"I know." Was her warm reply.

"You don't have to save everyone." The Shadow lectured.  
"I know." Was her warm reply.

"One day, the odds will catch up to you…" The shadow said desperately.  
"I know." Was her warm reply.

"I'm just trying to protect you… so please… stop doing this…!" The Shadow pleaded.  
And gently, the huntress with whom the Shadow spoke placed her forehead to the Shadow's, and warmly said  
"I know…"

A monstrous growl is heard in the distance  
"...but so am I." The huntress said, determined.  
And with that, the calculations finished, she turned her back on the shadow, opened the door to the room, and let out herself, time, and the numbers. Leaving the shadow behind  
Crossing its fingers.


End file.
